


Dangerous Work

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s work is dangerous, but worth the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Work

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #066 "pain"
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

John woke very slowly, to the half-numb floating sensation that meant he was on the really good painkillers. He lay still for a moment, until he could start to feel some of the aches creeping back.

His left arm felt worse than the other— possibly he’d broken it— and a series of dull throbs traveled down his left side when he breathed in— probably a collection of really nice bruises. He tried to move his right hand and felt fingers tighten around his own.

“Hey,” said a familiar voice.

John opened his eyes to see Tara standing beside his bed, one hand curled around his, the other resting on her very round middle.

“Finally awake?” she asked, with a smile that was half-teasing, half-relieved.

He blinked. “What happened? I feel like a building collapsed on me.”

“Not a whole building,” she said. “Not even a whole wall. But that was enough to bust you up pretty good.”

“Ah,” said John. “How good?”

Tara fidgeted with the edge of his blanket. “Not as bad as I was afraid of,” she admitted. “And before you get worried— yes, you got everyone out before it came down.”

“Good. How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours,” Tara told him. “The doctors wanted you out while they fixed your arm.”

“And I appreciate that. Because I remember this one time in Antarctica when I had a broken leg…”

“That was a lifetime ago,” Tara protested, and it had been— years ago, when they’d been so much older. 

They smiled at each other for a moment, then her smile fell. “You’re lucky you only have a concussion and a broken arm,” she said. “If you had managed to get yourself killed, John Nelson, it would be going much, much worse for you right now.”

John’s cast-covered arm was heavy, but he reached up to rest his hand beside Tara’s over her stomach. “I want to promise that I’ll never leave you, Carter,” he said, softly. “Either of you. But you know I can’t. We don’t leave people behind.”

“I know,” she agreed. “That’s one of the things I love best about you. But you _can_ promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will,” he said, without hesitation.

Losing Charlie, and the despair that had followed, weren’t something he’d get over easily, if ever, and he planned on spending as much time as he could not taking his second chance for granted.

“Good,” said Tara. “Now, scoot over.”

“Why?” John asked, even as he slid over a few inches.

His wife didn’t answer. She just lowered the railing on the side of his hospital bed and climbed in beside him, the baby pressed in between them.

“They want to observe you for a few hours,” she said. “Then we can go home. But I could use a nap first.”

“Sounds good,” John agreed. 

Everything still hurt, and he knew he’d be on desk duty until his arm healed, but just then, John couldn’t have felt better.

THE END


End file.
